An awkward dream
by KonohaShinigami217
Summary: Toushirou Hitsugaya has been having the same nightmare every night. He doesn't know what it means and neither does his zanpaku-to. What conclusion will this dream lead to and why is Ichimaru involved? Based on a dream i had. Some OC's and NOT YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this was based upon I dream that I had a while back. I just thought that maybe I should write it down. I don't think it's really going to make sense though. Anyway it's not the whole dream only part of it that I remember.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does**

* * *

_This is all I can remember from that dream…._

Toushirou Hitsugaya was running towards a door when he reached it Ichimaru appeared in front of him.

"Ichimaru…"

Gin Ichimaru was grinning at Toushirou it seemed like he had something planned for the tenth squad taichou.

"If Hinamori is on the other side of that door then you better move unless you want to die."

Toushirou was about to use shunpo to get pass Ichimaru and through the door but Ichimaru stepped in his way. The next thing he noticed was a chain around his neck.

"What?! Where did that come from?" He looked and saw it was coming from a zanpaku-to that Ichimaru was holding. Toushirou looked closer and realized that it was his own zanpaku-to!

"Now be a good boy and do as I say or the last thing you going to see is you getting killed by your own zanpaku-to." **(A/n: I know that might not make sense but that is what I remember Ichimaru saying.)**

Then there was a bright light and the dream ended…

* * *

**I'm still trying to figure out what happened before and what will happen after. Still I just wanted to see what you people think of this dream that I had.**

**Do you think I should try to make a story out of this or just leave it until another dream like this comes along?**

**Please tell me you thoughts in a review!**


	2. Questions and communication

**Konohashinigami217 here again. With the next chapter of An awkward dream. I still don't know where exactly this story is going to go.**

**Disclaimer: same as usual, I don't own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own my oc's**

**Note: I decided to make it from Hitsugaya's point of view so it will be a little more interesting since he is the one having the dream. I also included oc's but they won't get involved in the story that much. **

**italic is Hyorinmaru**

* * *

I had just awoken again for the fifth time tonight by that same dream… no not a dream it was a night mare. I kept having the same questions about it over and over again. I don't want to tell anyone else because it would cause a great commotion. I looked over at the clock it said 5:00 A.M. *sigh* there was no point in going back to sleep again.

"Still that dream doesn't make sense at all." I said to myself as I sat up in bed.

"One is what was Ichimaru doing in his regular captain uniform? Two is why was Momo being involved? Ever since that new captain came along she has been doing completely fine. She even wants Aizen dead. That last thing that doesn't make sense is my zanpaku-to in Ichimaru's hands and its chain around my neck."

_Maybe it is some kind of warning young one. Even I don't understand this dream you have been having. You should try and talk to someone about it maybe…_

"Maybe who? As if anyone would fully understand this dream I've been having."

_True but it would better for you at least if you talk to someone about it. Someone like Kimiko maybe. She always listens and tries to help that person be at ease._

"Yeah but still…"

_Enough buts young one. Kimiko has always been there for you has she not? Actually she has been there for almost every one. Well except the scientist freak show, what was his name again? Oh right, Mayuri._

"I don't get your point Hyorinmaru. I know she has been there for everyone but what does that have to with me telling her about my dream?"

_You never let me finish my sentences now a day's young one. As I was saying, she has found a new captain for squad 3 and 5. Both Kira and that friend of yours Hinamori have no problems at all with their new captains because it was Kimiko who introduce them. Squad 13 also has a new lieutenant because of Kimiko right?_

"Yeah you're right about that Hyorinmaru. But still…"

_Again with the buts. What is the matter with you? You're not the same small, ice-wielding, never-smiles or laughs, yells when not called by his title, yells at his lieutenant because she doesn't do her paperwork, child prodigy, shorter than everyone genius, youngest person ever to become captain, spiky-white haired with emerald colored eyes, captain of squad 10, Toushirou Hitsugaya I used to know. _

"What are you making a list of what I am or something Hyorinmaru?"

_Maybe. It depends on how long you're going to act like this._

"Jeez…you're so stubborn sometimes you know that?"

_What can you expect? My wielder is a child prodigy but sometimes acts like a stupid idiot. _

"…What was that, Hyorinmaru?!"

_See!? You are starting to become a stupid idiot! You're not even listening to what I'm saying!_

"Will you just-"before I could finish my sentence that dream flashed in my mind again. I held back what I was about to say to Hyorinmaru before it got worse.

_What is wrong young one?_

"It was that dream. It flashed in my mind again that part about Ichimaru holding you in his hands and having the chain around my neck as if he gained control of you or something."

...........................

It was dead silent it made me worry. Hopefully I didn't do anything wrong that would cause Hyorinmaru to become silent. I waited a little while just in case.

_............................_

It was still silent I decided to call out his name just in case he didn't hear me the first time.

"Hyorinmaru, are you there?"

_............................._

It was silent still. _"Damn it, Hyorinmaru! You better not be pulling some kind of trick because now is not really a good time!"_

_............................._

"….Hey, uh, Hyorinmaru? You there? If you are say something at least…."

_............................._

I was terribly worried at this point now. I didn't want that part of the dream to become reality.

"....Hyorinmaru....say something....please....Hyorinmaru....don't act like this...."

.............................

I was starting to feel hopeless. If Hyorinmaru didn't trust me then I couldn't be called a captain anymore. I don't even know what I could be called anymore. All those titles that people would call me: youngest captain, child prodigy, genius, Captain Hitsugaya, taichou...

Those would be just pointless names to me. I wouldn't be a captain because my zanpaku-to and I lost faith in one another. Not only that but also…

_Young one._

"Damn it, Hyorinmaru never do that again!"

_What are you talking about? _

"Disappearing like that and making me worry!"

…_.Young one. I never left in the first place I was here the whole time. I heard you calling my name and asking where I was. I replied saying I was right here and was listening to what you had to say but you didn't hear me for some reason._

"What? but that's impossible how could I not hear you?"

"It could be because you were too lost in thought or maybe you were in some kind of trance from when the dream flashed in your mind Hitsugaya-kun."

I turned to see who had just spoken and at the door stood Kimiko. My friend since the soul reaper academy. She had always been there for me.

"How long have you been standing there Kimiko? Also how did you know I was talking to Hyorinmaru?"

"Well one reason is because you kept saying, Hyorinmaru, are you there?"

I looked at the ground I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice that I was talking out loud.

"Another reason was that Ten Ryuu Kaze and Hyorinmaru have been talking to one another about the dream you've been having and how you were refusing to tell anybody about it."

"I see. Well now you know why I've been acting differently than before. So what do you think it means Kimiko?"

"Well…I don't even know myself. It doesn't make sense to me either. First is Ichimaru in his captain uniform, Momo being involved, and then your zanpaku-to in the hands of the enemy and being used against you."

"…Well if you don't know then maybe no one else will." I looked back at Kimiko but she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were closed and she was doing her thinking pose. It meant she was trying to interpret what the dream was saying.

"Maybe just maybe that's the reason why."

"What? You thought of something Kimiko?"

"In a way yes I think I might have an idea as to what this dream you've been having might mean."

"Well what is it then?"

_Patience young one. It's only an possible theory. Even Ten Ryuu Kaze says so._

"I'll tell you later now is not a good time especially since it's like what almost 6 in the morning?"

I looked at the clock, she was right it was almost six in the morning it was now only 5:57. I hadn't realized that I been talking to Hyorinmaru that long. Still though I wanted to hear what Kimiko had to say. So I looked back at her but she had that look saying that she knew what I was thinking.

"I tell you later tonight, alright? Right now you have a squad to run and I have to go back and start running errands for Captain Komamura."

"Fine. I'll see you tonight then but where though?"

"What are you starting to lose your memory now or something? Where do we usually go to talk about important matters?"

"...Oh! I can't believe I forgot about that! Ugh! Okay then I'll see you there tonight then, alright?"

"Jeez Hitsugaya. Alright then I see you there."

After that she left to head back to squad 7. I hadn't even bothered to correct her on formalities because I was so stressed out by this stupid dream. *sigh* Kimiko Tsukiko, even though she's only a sixth seat Captain Komamura gives her a job of a third seat since she does more work than the actual third seat. I might as well get myself dressed and head to the office to start working on the paperwork. Knowing Matsumoto she'll be sleeping in or trying to skip doing anything. *sigh* might as well get through this day so I can go meet up with Kimiko tonight.

_Do not worry young one. Ten Ryuu Kaze told me that Kimiko also wants to tell you her interpretation of your dreams. So there is no need to be in a rush, okay?_

"You're right Hyorinmaru. I don't need to be in a rush today at all." With that being said I put on my shihakusho and haori and headed towards my office to start my day.

* * *

**There you go the second chapter. I hope that this fan-fic will be interesting for you all. I'm going to keep it in Hitsugaya point of view unless something else happens then it might change I don't know yet. **

**I would really appreciate you reviews please!**

**One more thing, if you readers have a good idea of what could happen in the story feel free to tell me. I am open to all ideas ****except**** one thing…NO YAOI!!! (yes I know what yaoi is).**


End file.
